


Two Flavours

by FelixMaroussia



Series: The boy that loved his pies. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: When Castiel's coworkers start to suspect he's in love with his twin brother, Dean becomes his knight in a shining armour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta jhoom ! I wouldn't be able to write at all without her.

Somehow, they found out. Castiel didn't know how or when, but someone had known and now everybody knew. He'd been so careful, made sure no one at work even knew he had a twin  
brother, but it hadn't been enough. Gordon was looking at him with a disgusted face.  
"I don't know how you can let a dude fuck you, let alone your own brother, you're such a pervert."  
How do you answer to that kind of accusation? Even if it wasn't true, there's no way he could have change their mind. But the thing is, it was. He had been in a romantic relationship with Jimmy for so long, now. They had survived middle school, high school and college together. And no one ever knew, no one had the slightest suspicion.  
Bela laughed at him from the coffee machine.  
"I always knew you were a freak, Novak, I shouldn't be surprised, really."  
When Dean Winchester entered the room, he knew he was screwed. Gordon was a bully and Bela was a bitch, but Dean was actually a good guy. He wouldn't mock him, he wouldn't insult him. He would just be so disappointed. Castiel couldn't face it.  
"Hey Winchester! Did you hear ? Castiel is screwing his own twin brother!"  
Too late. Castiel crushed his plastic cup, ignoring the burn of the coffee on his hand.  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked calmly. "Cas is my boyfriend, you asshat. If he were screwing someone it would be me."  
Wait. What?  
Castiel lifted his eyes to look at Dean, and was met with a wink. This man was a god send that was pulling him out of hell, right now.  
"What, really?", interjected Bela. "You're a fag, Winchester?"  
"We didn't mean to tell anyone, but I won't let you bully my man."  
Castiel felt an arm circle his shoulders.  
"You alright here, Sunshine ?"  
Castiel admired the freckled face for a few seconds before letting a smile illuminate his face. "Yes, Honey, thank you. I was just so shocked that anyone could imagine Jimmy and I doing... that."

 

Gordon and Bela actually left him alone. Dean and him never talked about it, just went to HR and fill out all the necessary "workplace romance" paperwork, and went on with their lives as though they weren't in a fake relationship.  
Castiel was greeted everyday with an energetic "Good morning, Sunshine !", a cup of perfectly brewed coffee, and a kiss on the forehead. Thank God for Dean Winchester.

"You like him, don't you ?"  
"What ?"  
Castiel looked at his brother with a baffled look on his face. What did Jimmy mean by that ?  
They were cuddling on the couch, a few minutes short of moving to bed for the night, Castiel just casually telling Jimmy about his day after a tender kisses session, and now...  
What ?  
"Don't bullshit me, Cassie, you like Dean, I can tell."  
"I don't.. What are you talking about ? He's just helping me, aren't you glad ?" Castiel couldn't meet Jimmy's eyes. Why was he stuttering ?  
Jimmy sighed, petting his hair with light fingers.  
"You've been talking about this Dean for three weeks, now. You've never been like that. With anyone. You like him. I know you do."  
That was bullshit. There was nothing, he felt nothing, he... He didn't like Dean Winchester, right ? That couldn't be possible.  
But what if..? I mean, Dean did have gorgeous eyes, and a gorgeous face, and an absolutely stunning personality and kindness, and let's face it those bowlegs are down right adorable, but...  
"I'm in love with you, Jimmy, I can't be falling for someone else."  
The hurt in his twin's eyes nearly broke his heart. He always was the self conscious one.  
"I do love you, James Emmanuel Novak, do not believe, even for one second, that I don't, or that I might stop one day. I'll always be right by your side."  
Jimmy was holding onto him tight, so tight. And dear Lord, Castiel loved him so much.

 

But there was Dean. And Castiel had no idea what to do, because there was no denying anymore, the fluttering in his stomach at the cute pet name, and the sweet attentions ? Yes, he was totally developing a crush. That had never happened before. And Castiel ? Castiel was an honest guy. It didn't sit well with him to allow Dean to kiss him every morning, and not know what effect it had.  
"I like you."  
"What ?"  
Castiel smiled a sad smile. Dean had his mouth full with the sandwich he bought him as a peace offering. He wanted to make sure they would be alone in his office for lunch time.  
"I am developing some... unrequited feelings toward you, and I thought it would only be fair that you knew."  
The man was looking at him with a blank face.  
"But I thought you were in love with your brother ?"  
Confusion flooded Castiel's chest.

"You... How do you know, I thought you didn't believe...?" Castiel was panicking. The gorgeous man that had been helping him out for weeks knew his secret. Then why was he so nice ?

 

"Do you see your face every time you talk about him ? And if you're wondering, you talk about him A LOT. I mean even I don't talk about Sammy that much, and I practically raised the kid."

 

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion and tilted his head slightly.

 

"I don't disgust you ?"

 

Surprise painted Dean’s face, before a pretty pink tinted his cheeks.

 

"Well, no... I mean I get it... No, I mean... Crap, that's pretty hot if I'm honest."

 

Dean You-have-a-crush-on-me Winchester thought his relationship with his brother was hot. Castiel didn't know what to think anymore.

Neither did Jimmy.

 

"What does he mean hot ? Like in a sexy way ?"

 

"I think that's what hot means, yes." Castiel answered.

 

"Did he proposition you, or something ?"

 

"No, he was a real gentleman, said he wouldn't back out of our deal. I didn't even realise we had a deal."

 

Jimmy was worrying his lower lip - damn, that was so kissable - looking as confused as Castiel felt.

 

"I guess it's just a threesome fantasy thing that all alpha males have."

 

And like that, the conversation was over, and Castiel was - at last ! - kissing Jimmy.

 

But now, the idea was out there. Would a threesome with Dean and his brother be that bad ?

 

Jimmy could confirm that Castiel was particularly fiery this night.

\---

Dean Winchester. How come some man he'd never meet ended up taking such a place in Jimmy's life ? He'd never ask for this saint -according to Cassie- to intrude in every conversation. He didn't want to be reminded how kind Dean was or how gentle he was when he adjusted Cassie's tie everyday (something Jimmy couldn't do himself). He didn't need to know how much he loved his car, how he cared for his brother. He really didn't need to know that Dean was a perfect big brother. How proud he was of "Sammy", how his face lift up when talking about his little brother’s achievements. He hadn't wanted to know how perfect he was, he hadn't wanted to see Cassie fall in love with him a bit more every day.  
It was messing with his head.

\---

Castiel liked him. Like like him, as thirteen years old would say. He liked him and he liked his twin brother. Dean saw the photograph, the Novaks brothers were identical.

 

Identically heavenly looking. And Cas was the most endearing grown man he'd ever seen. Backward ties every odd day, well loved trenchcoat, perfectly organised desk, hatred of Tuna fish, but love for the all American burger. Easily flustered, with the cutest of smile. This Cas like liked him. Their relationship would never evolve that way, of course, but if it did, Dean wouldn't exactly be torn up about it. No he wouldn't. Cas was like an apple pie. Sweet, and warm, and home. Dean loved apple pies. And he was screwed, apparently.

Apple pie. Now that sounded like a good idea.

So, yeah, Dean was actually grocery shopping for apple pie ingredients the following Saturday, so sue him, okay ? He just had… His way of dealing with his emotions, and pie was it 150% of the time.  
He was currently buying brown sugar when his eyes met a familiar figure.

“Cas ?”

The name escaped his mouth before he had the time to think it through.

The blue eyed-man turned to face him, an unusual smirk adorning his face.

“Hi !” the smirk fell a little, and suddenly, Castiel looked unsure. “Dean ?”

“Yep, who knew we went to the same store, right ?”

Was this intrusive ? Was Cas feeling threatened by his presence outside of the safety of the workplace ? Dean tried to shorten himself in order to adopt a less aggressive stance. Castiel did seem reassured.

“We’re out of chocolate. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m a sucker for those treats.” Cas confessed.

Well, that was different. Apparently casual Cas was way more at ease, and Dean didn’t know if he absolutely loved it or sorely missed the dry sarcasm and old fashioned phrasing. The man decided to share his own piece of personal tidbits :

“I’m baking an apple pie today.”

Let’s keep for himself that it was because the baked good reminded Dean of the coworker presently standing in front of him.

Castiel’s face actually lit up from the inside.

“Oh my fuck, I love baking !”

And why did Dean have to pop a hard on because of Cas swearing ?

“Then why don’t we bake that one together ?”

Obviously, Dean had no filters whatsoever. Obviously Castiel didn’t have any either since he enthusiastically accepted and accompanied him to his car.

“Holy fuck, this car is a beast !”

Cas had seen Baby from afar before, but who’d have guess he’d have such a reaction up close ?

“My most treasured possession. You could say she’s the love of my life !”

Dean immediately regretted saying this. Cas had confessed his feelings for him, and here he was, dropping the L-bomb to his car. What did that make him ? (A fucking loser, that’s what.)

But Castiel seemed unfazed and kept on admiring the chromed wheels before Dean opened the door to let him in.

 

Dean was head over heels. If at work Castiel was an apple pie, the Cas he just spent the afternoon with was definitely cherry flavoured. Sweet, fun and colourful. They’d laughed to lame jokes, sang off-key to classic rock, ruined the kitchen with an impromptu flour war and…

“You didn’t mention Jimmy even once today. Did something happen ?”

Immediately, he felt the other man tense up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to step on any boundaries, you don’t have to tell me, I’m…”

“I’m Jimmy.”

A second passed during which Dean’s brain went out of order.

“I wanted to pretend to be Cassie to mess with you, but I ended up having fun, and one thing led to the other, I’m sorry, I should’ve said something sooner.”

The answer hit him like a freight train. Because really, fuck his life. He currently had a blooming crush on two different people, at least one of them returning his affections, and the two of them currently in a years long incestuous relationship.

“Dean ?” Jimmy asked. “Say something ?”

“Something ?”

And his smile shouldn’t be so damn kissable.

“You know what I mean, you insufferable brat.” Jimmy complained, but his voice was soft and… affectionate.

Don’t go there, Winchester.

“Listen, Jim… I think I should tell you, um…” Fuck, how was he supposed to do this ? “Your brother kinda… told me he liked me ?”

And there was the thirteen-year-old again. Dean found out he hadn’t missed middle school drama one bit.

Jim’s face, however, noticeably softened.

“Yeah, I know. He told me all about it. Thank you, by the way, for helping him out even if you don’t return his feelings.”

The Novak brothers were going to be the end of him. Dean always avoided situations with feelings and talks involved, but here he was, jumping head first in this clusterfuck of emotions.

“But I do ! You understand ? I do return those… feelings ! And now here you are, and you’re goddamn amazing and I don’t know what to think anymore !”

Dean hadn’t meant to word vomit like that, but you can only repress so much before you implode, I guess. Jim received his confessions with a very Cas-like head tilt.

“So, you like us ?”

“Yeah.”

“Both of us.”

“Do I need to spell it out ?”

Jim kissed him.

And really, that was one of those kiss that tasted like candy apple and firework, one that make you both brain dead and on cerebral overdrive, filled you with both excitation and self doubt. It didn’t last more than a few seconds, just a toe dip to test the waters, really, but Dean’s world had been kicked upside down.

“Don’t you get it, Dean ?”

No he didn’t.

“We like you too.”

Jim was visibly trying to make some kind of a point, but Dean was having some trouble piecing his thoughts back together.

“You know what, I have a better idea.”

\---

Castiel didn’t like those days when Jimmy was out of the house for hours without him. You’d think that after all those years, he’d know how to be alone for a few hours, but it was rare enough that it was still a rough time. What’s worse : he had no idea where Jimmy was. He had sent him a text about a friend he met at the grocery store, but didn’t tell him who, or when he’d be back, and Castiel really didn’t want to be the assbutt who calls or send texts every hour just to be sure everything is okay. That didn’t mean he didn’t feel the urge to do it.

So when he heard a knock at around 6PM, he launched himself at the door. Behind it he found not only Jimmy, but also a pink-faced Dean, both of them covered in what very much looked like flour, and was that a pie ?

Jimmy baked mean pies.

Wait, back to the urgent matter :

“Dean ?”

“Heya Cas !” Dean said.

“Hi, Cassie !” Jimmy also said at the same time.

He now wanted to kiss them both, and that was inappropriate.

“Pie ?” Jimmy offered with the kind of smile that could mean anything from the sweetest cuddle session to the most terrible tickle torture.

Castiel let them in, his shoulders hunched in suspicion. 

The love of his life and the man he dreamt about where standing in his dining room with a delicious smelling apple pie. It was like the beginning of a bad joke.

“I would like to know what’s going on.” He throat was so tight his words sounded almost squeaky.

“You don’t want to eat some pie first ?” Dean suggested, visibly concerned.

“No, there is something up with you two, and I want to know what it is. Now.”

Jimmy shook his head with a smirk. The smug asshole.

“Alright, brother. I guess we’ll just have to show you then.”

A flash of panic crossed Dean’s face before Jimmy was assaulting his lips with his own, and- Oh God, was that a moan ?

The only thing Castiel could feel was cold hearted betrayal. Jimmy knew how he felt. He knew he would never had cheated on him, he promised him so. Then why did he have to do that now ? With Dean of all people ? A sob escaped Castiel’s mouth, and that was enough for the two men to stop kissing. Dean seemed completely overwhelmed while Jimmy had concerned frown on his face.

“Cassie…” His brother tried to reach out to him.

“Don’t, Jimmy.” Castiel dodged him, and, to his great surprise, fell into Dean’s arms.

“Don’t cry, Cas…”

Castiel only realised warm tears were slowly dripping from his eyes when Dean swiped them away with a tender caress. Confusion must have been written all over his face because he looked at him with an almost pained expression.

“Hey, Sunshine.”

And kissed his forehead. Castiel didn’t react. Then his nose. His heartbeat accelerated. His mouth. Dear Lord, Dean’s lips were exquisite, tasting of coffee and… and of Jimmy. Castiel immediately broke the kiss to look at his brother that was staring back at them, a loving smile on his lips.

“Do you get it, now ?”

“Actually, no, I don’t.”

Jimmy seemed taken aback.

“What..?”

“Why are you not hugging us right now ?”

That made Dean laugh and soon they were kissing again. It only got better once Jimmy joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write separate sequels so if you have any request, don't hesitate to ask !


End file.
